Only If I Could
by Musical Skater
Summary: Soon to be Chapter: Only if We could tell them...That we aren't what we seem...We're freaks and we will always be that...Everyone thinks that...Then why aren't they running away? Rated T thanks to modern launge. Lenny x Carrie and Corey x Laney
1. Chapter 1

**Alright! My first real grojband story! *fan girl scream* Okay so this story is based on the question, what would happen if the bands never meet each other? What if Lenny and Laney where brother and sister? What if I put my own metal/rock/punk/screamo touch to this? WELL LET'S FIND OUT!**

Hi,my name is Lenny,Lenny Pen,i'm three-teen,I have a little sister named Laney and a big brother named Mike. The only thing is, Me and family are moving from the beaches of California to the snowy mountains of PeaceVille Canada. *sighs* Well at least I got my music and my I pod. If I didn't I would've snapped on the plane ride here...Thank God for Dance Gavin Dance and Sleeping With Scions! With out them I would've gone crazy. At the moment I was in an awesome song from Pierce the Veil,

Sunshine  
There ain't a thing that you can do that's gonna ruin my night  
(But there's just something about)  
This dizzy dreamer and her bleeding little blue boy  
Licking your fingers like you're done and  
You've decided there is so much more than me. (Oh)  
And baby honestly it's harder breathing next to you, I shake  
I brought a gun and as the preacher tried to stop me,  
Hold my heart it's beating for you anyway

What if I can't forget you? (Oh)  
I'll burn your name into my throat,  
I'll be the fire that'll catch you  
What's so good about picking up the pieces?  
None of the colors ever light up anymore in this hole  
Oh

Nobody prays for the worthless (No! )  
Nobody gives another penny for the selfish  
(You're learning how to taste what you kill now)  
Don't mind me, I'm just reaching for your necklace  
Talking to my mom about this little girl from Texas

What if I can't forget you? (Oh)  
I'll burn your name into my throat,  
I'll be the fire that'll catch you  
What's so good about picking up the pieces?  
None of the colors ever light up anymore in this hole

Just give her back to me  
You know I can't afford the medicine that feeds what I need  
So baby what if I can't forget you? (What if I can't forget you?)  
Collide invisible lips like a shadow on the wall and just throw, oh no  
You can't just throw me away!

So what if I can't forget you?  
I'll burn your name into my throat,  
I'll be the fire that'll catch you  
What's so good about picking up the pieces?  
What if I don't even want to  
"Lenny"  
What if I can't forget you?  
I'll burn your name into my throat  
I'll be the fire that'll catch you  
What's so good about picking up the pieces?  
None of the colors ever light up anymore in this hole

Just give her back to me  
You know I can't afford the medicine that feeds what I need  
So baby what if I can't forget you? (What if I can't forget you?)  
I'd better learn to live alone  
"Lenny..."  
What's so good about picking up the pieces?  
What's so good about (what's so good about)  
What's so good about picking up the pieces?

"Lenny!" I quickly took off my skull covered headset and looked at my sister, she had long red hair with black strips, a red t-shirt with a music notes all over it,black skinny jeans, a small black leather jacket, and black combat boots. "You know your gonna scare all of our new classmates right?" I gave my sister an confused look, "How the hell could I scare them?" "Um maybe the bloody skull on your t-shirt." I Looked down at my outfit, my black t-shirt had a bloody skull with a red rose in it's right socket, a black leather jacket, sunglasses hung from my t-shirt, I had on black skinny jeans and the same black combat boots my sister had, but I had a large chain coming from my back right pocket moving around my left side to my right front pocket. "How is that scary? I mean I could get the bloody skull part, but I think three-teen year old's would think that it's cool and not something about me wanting to kill people or something." My twin sister looked at me and sighed, "Oh well,Let's just get our luggage and meet up with mom and Mike." I followed my sister to get my bags and we left to see my mom and my older brother ready to see our new town, I looked at Mike seeing that he was about to break something knowing I shouldn't try to bring anything up about how fun it was in Cali and boring Canada in comparison...Well at least I can finally meet kids that like me for me instead of them liking me for my music ability or what i can do. Me and my sister had our instruments in our laps. As our car was driving pass houses, I seen two fliers one saying boy bassist need for a band called The Newmans and the other one said girl bassist needed for a band called Grojband. Hmm, I wonder what's gonna happen now. Hopefully I don't get into any more trouble.


	2. Grojband VS Newmans Vs The Toxic Scions?

**Alright, I guess something I wrote at 12:00 in the morning is a big hit XD SO I'm continuing on with this story! Background Voice: YEAH! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!? Alright, I'm going to write this before I get killed by that voice. Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING SET FOR THE IDEAS AND SOME OUTFITS!**

Laney's POV

Alright, So, my name is Laney Penn, I'm three-teen and I don't know why my mom wanted to move all the way from California where me and my brothers were recording our record to the creepy rhyming mayor of a town called PeaveVille Canada. Well,maybe it's because my parents had a nasty divorce,...Mostly it was majorly about which one of them me and my bros would go to,...most likely this HUGE move is to get away from my father. Which non of us would blame my mom for that. I JUST HATE THAT WE MOVED HERE BEFORE WE FINISHED OUR RECORD! Now we got to restart going back to the top again! DAMN IT ALL! Excuse my French, Well today's Saturday so we quickly moved all our stuff into our new black,red and green house. After me and my brothers got done we decided to walk around town and try to meet people. Before we did that a made sure Lenny's bloody skull t-shirt was cover with something so i told him to zip up his jacket at least to the skull rose sock-it. I don't want people to run away from him. Especially when kids back in Cali thought he was going to pull out a gun a shoot someone, -_- Dumb ass 5th graders...As we walked around town boys kept staring at me, I didn't mind it, boys will be boys and i'll always have curves you know. But Lenny and Mike will always be overprotective. Lenny got so ticked when we were in the mall that he started to yell

-Flashback from an hour ago-

_We were walking around the mall and tons of guys started to stare at me, I noticed Lenny started to get a dark red face full of anger. " HEY YOU GOD DAMN PERVERTS KEEP YOUR EYES OFF MY LITTLE SISTER!" After all the boys swallowed, sweated, and turned back to what they were doing. "Hey, you know I didn't mind that right? And also i'm the one that's older dumb ass." Lenny looked at me and smiled. "Yeah I know but it's my job as a brother that guys won't be pervy on you and also keep you off 16 and pregnant, oh and yeah you might be older by five seconds but your'll always be short to me sis." After he said that I punched him in the arm as hard as I could making him fly across the mall hitting a pole_.

-End of Flashback-

Now we're at the park, Me and Lenny on our trusty skateboards and Mike on his BMX Bike. But, out the corner of my eye I seen three boys that looked the same age as me and Lenny, one was short and had black hair in the nerd like style, the other one was tall and uh "big boned" as I say and had black hair as well but his was held back by a bandanna, but lastly their was a boy with blue hair with a orange beanie orange shorts a baseball t-shirt, and converses. On the other stage was a group of girls that looked a lot like them set for a girl behind a keyboard had a lip print tank top while a blonde haired girl with a black flame with a white N on it in stead of a GB. "Hello hello hello! It's Me Mayor Mellow, Welcome to PeaceVille's Battle of the bands with our only bands Grojband and The Newmans! Let's go boys your first" Said the small mayor of the town.

Lenny's POV

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! IT"S JUSTIN GAYBER MUSIC! SOME ONE GIVE ME SOME EAR BUDS BEFORE MY EARS BLEED PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! OH THANK GOD THEY STOPPED! I thought I was gonna die their. "Alright people now for The Newmans!You got it girls" Um so those are The Newmans,...The fount girl's pretty cute for a hip pop lover. (A/N : sorry if your a Beiber but I HATE that dude! Wait isn't he a she? Oh yeah she is sorry Justina! XD)

-Song Lyric's- (A/N: Alright because I didn't put the other lyrics I'm putting these for you guys can get a little more Idea of what music they play in this. Soon they'll play my type of music.)

a La la la la la la  
La la la la la la la  
Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like  
I can always see 'em coming, from the left or from the right  
I don't want to be a priss, I'm just try'na be polite  
But it always seems to bite me in the-  
Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot  
You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not  
You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth  
And that is when it started going south  
Oh!  
Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my- Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La...  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La...  
I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top  
You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was Stop  
And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped  
You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht  
Oh!  
Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my- Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La...  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La...  
What about "no" don't you get  
So go and tell your friends  
I'm not really interested  
It's about time that you're leavin'  
I'm gonna count to three and  
Open my eyes and  
You'll be gone  
One  
Get your hands off my-  
Two.  
Or I'll punch you in the-  
Three.___  
Stop your staring at my- Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
I am not your missing link  
Let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my- Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La...  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La..._

Laney's POV

"Hey bro want to show them real music?" "Oh Hell Yeah! Let's get our instruments from Mike and get his mini set up on that fountain thank to them being on the stages." We nodded in agreement as we got on our skateboards found our brother and got our instruments set before the audience we had was going to vote. "Hello PeaceVille!" I said into my mic as Lenny and Mike got there's set. "Grojband and The Newmans are not the only bands in PeaceVille anymore! My name's Laney, and these our my brothers Mike and Lenny, and we are the Toxic Scions and this is our song Gorgeous Nightmare! (A/N: I don't own that song it's from Escape the Fate.) Lenny Take us in!"

Lenny's Pov

I started my intro solo as I began to sing.

I've got another confession to make  
So complicated let me try to explain  
Don't want this feeling to go away  
So it stays, it stays, it stays, it stays

Is it the way that you talk  
That's causing me to freak?  
Is it the way that you laugh  
That's making my heart beat?  
Is it the way that you kiss?  
It's gotta be the way that you taste.

You're such a gorgeous nightmare  
Old Habits never seem to go away  
You make me feel brand new yeah  
We resurrect it's like I've come back to life

I feel so alive, I feel so alive!  
First impressions are hard to erase  
Etched in my mind and it just won't go away  
Maybe I'm playing my cards way too safe  
I've gotta change (change)

Is it the way that you feel against my body?  
Is it the way that you act so damn naughty?  
Is it the way that you shake  
When your hips move to the bass?

You're such a gorgeous nightmare  
Old Habits never seem to go away  
You make me feel brand new yeah  
We resurrect it's like I've come back to life

I feel so alive, I feel so alive...

_[Solo]_

I feel so alive

You're such a gorgeous nightmare  
Old habits never seem to go away  
You make me feel brand new yeah  
We resurrect it's like I've come back to life

You're such a gorgeous nightmare  
Old habits don't go away  
You make me feel brand new yeah  
We resurrect it's like I've come back to life

I feel so alive, I feel so alive.  
I feel so alive, I feel so alive.

The WHOLE crowd went nuts! The other bands were shocked as hell and the mayor was head banging to the song and automaticly made us the winners. "Do you kids got more? Cause I think Grojband and The Newmans can learn a thing or two from you three. Or More!" "Yeah Mayor Mellow we got more. Hey Lanes why don't you take this one and i'll play bass." My sister shrugged before we switched instruments. " Alright this one is called Crush,Crush,Crush!" (A/N: Paramore, as I said before I don't own.)

I got a lot to say to you  
Yeah, I got a lot to say  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
Keeping them here  
And it makes no sense at all  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four!)  
Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one-two of us, who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this  
If you want to play it like a game  
Well, come on, come on, let's play  
Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending  
Than have to forget you for one whole minute  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four!)  
Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one-two of us, who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this now  
Rock and roll, baby  
Don't you know that we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
Give me something to sing about  
Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one-two of us, who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
No, oh  
Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one-two of us, who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
More than this  
Ohoh ohoh ohoh  
Oooh...

Corey's POV

Whoa...That girl...She has a beautiful voice! And she plays bass as well as guitar! I totally need to recruit her into the band! But what about her family band?

Carrie's POV

Alright now that boy has a cool voice but he kinda sound perverted before I want to recruit him into the Newman's I need to hear him play a love song that isn't pervey.

Lenny's POV

Laney knows about the Grojband recruiting and she wants to join them...so we figured we'll all try to join an other band as well have our band together. So I'm trying to be a Newman. I figured they'll think that the song I sang was pervey so I had a back up song. "Alright our last song of the night i called Face Down. Let's kick it up" (A/N: The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.)

Hey, girl, you know you drive me crazy  
one look puts the rhythm in my hand.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down.  
Cover up with makeup in the mirror  
tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again  
You cry alone and then he swears he loves you.  
Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's gon' to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.  
A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever, you will surely drown  
I see what's going down.  
I see the way you go and say you're right again,  
say you're right again  
Heed my lecture.  
Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's gon' to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found  
_[x2]_  
Face down in the dirt,  
she said, "This doesn't hurt",  
she said, "I finally had enough."  
One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
He's coming round again.  
_[x2]_  
Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's gon' to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found  
Face down in the dirt,  
she said, "This doesn't hurt",  
she said, "I finally had enough."

"Alright we gotta go now so good night people!" "See ya later!" "Whatever." We all said as we quickly grabbed our stuff and ran to our house before our mom got home from work.

**This ones a long one! Now I'll see ya on the flip side!**


	3. Try-outs and Multi Genre

**Awesome! My second fan fic ever is actual been seen my over 100 viewers! This is totally awesmazing! Now before I go nuts with energy let's go to the story shall we? Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Set for the idea and some outfits.**

Lenny's POV

"Yo bro get up! We got try-outs to go to man! Get dressed and NO graphic stuff! You don't want to be called a emo in only one week right?" God she's fucking loud! Excuse my French there but it's like 7:00 AM and she wants to practice for the try outs now!? OH HELL NO! I'm not getting up early just to get it right on the try-outs at 1:00 PM she can do that shit! I'm not. No way man! Before I could have an other thought my sister pulled me off my bed and play her cymbals in my ear! "Are you a god damn idiot!? That fucking hurt!" "Well if you would've got up I wouldn't needed to do that would I?" My sister said as she made her bed on our bunk. Yeah you heard me, me and my sister have to share a room and I got the lower bunk she got the top. "Yo idiots you up?" "SHUT THE HELL UP MIKE!" "Alright alright alright gees you two are loud." Well he's a douche bag in the morning. After I got dressed I walked up into the mirror thinking I looked like a dumb ass, i had on a green and black striped t-shirt with ripped up short sleeves and a blue outlined green lighting bolt, black ripped up skinny jeans, my chain,a black sleeveless hood, and my combat boots. I had my red hair with black stripes hang over my forehead. My sister came out in a red t-shirt that said "Musical Till I Die" In black,a leather jacket,black ripped up skinny jeans and combat boots. She allowed her hair to just lay straight like it always does. "Alright now that's perfect Len, no graphic stuff or any thing just perfect." "Yeah but I feel like a dumb ass in this! A Lighting bolt?! I'm not ten years old!" My sister starting mimicking me. God she's such a child, we're three-teen not seven. When my sister got our basses out she decided that she'll play the bass and sing our new song Make A Move (A/N:Icon For Hire I DON"T OWN!) When I decided to play One Step Closer(A/N:Shane Harper IDO), because they like hip hop and it's a love song, and I figured girls like love songs right. So I figured it will also show how I can play other genres of music. "Alright it's 11:00 maybe we should go now so if we get lost we can ask for directions." I nodded as we left our house and we went our different ways.

Corey's POV

Dang it! Why do so many girls want to be a part of our band?! We know we're better than the Losermans but hey doesn't mean that you can say you play bass and line up to see us! How can you tell if a girl's telling the truth? Cause I don't really know crap when it comes to girls. Even if I did grow up with one I still know nothing about them. "Next please." That was Kin one of my closest friends sense kindergarten, his brother Kon was by his drum set to help any of the girls if they need it. After a second our last person came up to use. "Hi i'm Jamie I really really really love your guy's band!" All of us got creep-ed out when she pulled out a camera and took a picture of us with a huge flash making us blind for a moment.. "Huh we'll give you a call if we choose ya. You can go now please." Kin said as he took off his glasses to rub his eyes. The girl squealed as she ran out of the garage. "Great that was the last person and there was no good member to be in all of that!" I gave Kin the sh sign, there was light foot steps fallowed the loving jingle of a case. "Sorry I'm late, i'm new here so I kinda got lost." There she was, that beu- i mean girl from the battle of the bands. I know Kin and Kon forgot about her but I couldn't...she was stuck in my head like glue. "What's your name red?" My buddy Kon asked. "I'm Laney,Laney Penn and Your lucky I'm fine with the nickname." So that's her name, I think I will never forget it. How am I so attached to this girl? "Is that a bass on your back?" "Yeah, I'm kinda good but i'm better at writing lyrics." "YOU WRITE LYRICS!?" I think Kin and Kon just scared her a little bit with that. "Yeah, Why are you guys so shocked?" Kon got up from his seat, "Because Corey,our leader, sucks at writing lyrics." I tilted my head in shame a little. I always had a problem with lyrics. I couldn't figure it out at all. "Then I'll help, even if you guys don't pick me." Laney said with a smile. DANG IT! What's wrong with me today!? "Wow really?!" The red head turned to kin who asked/yelled that. "Yeah why not? Anything to help fellow artist in need." Kin and Kon fist pumped in the air as me and Laney laughed. She fists perfectly with us! I can't believe it! Maybe she can be our new member. "Hey guys huddle time!" I told my fellow Grojbandians. "I think Laney should join us, Do you guys agree?" I whispered to them as they nodded in enjoyment. We broke the huddle to see the girl tuning a blue bass in her hand. "Alright we talked about it and..." I broke my sentence off to get her attention. "Welcome to Grojband!" The red head looked really happy. "You mean it?" All three of us nodded. "This is totally awesmazing!" We gave her a questionable look."It means awesome and amazing." I smiled I think this girl is going to be an awesome friend. "Practice is tomorrow after school." The girl turned to us before she left and yelled out a will do.

Lenny's POV

Damn it where is this place?! I started to here a bass coming from down the road. That must be it. I ran to the bass sound seeing a small line of boys infront of a garage. Yep this is it. I went to the back of the line and waited to be called in.

Carrie's POV

Why are all the guys here are purvey three-teen year old boys!? "Next please." I said to the line of boys. A black haired boy ran up to us with a camera in his hand. "Hi! I'm Jason I'm a huge fan!" The boy yelled/said as he took a picture of us. Kim took her glasses off to rub her eyes as Konnie was blinking her eyes out thanks to the flash. Kim and Konnie have been my closest friends sense way back in Kindergarten. "Um thanks for coming in Jason but we'll call you if your in." Kim said sweetly to the fan boy. The boy squealed before running out of my garage. "Damn he had a loud squeal." I complained as Kim and Konnie both said "I know right?" "Is there anyone else?" After I said that a boy calmly and coolly walked up to us. "What's your name dude?" "It's Lenny, Lenny Penn." It's him, that boy from the battle of the bands. The one that sang Face Down. I still have that song stuck in my head too, as well as him. I know Kim and Konnie might have forgot about him but I didn't. He was to cute-I mean good on bass to forget. "So what are you playing for us?" The boy started to have a small smile when he got his brown bass out. "A Song I wrote called One Step Closer."

Lenny's POV

I started to play my bass as I started to sing,

"Woahhh ohh, hey hey

Listen  
I can't keep chasing you around,  
All of this running just bringing me down, it's got me down  
Every time I look at you the angels sing,  
I hope you hear them too ohhhhhhhh,  
Oh, I hope you here them too  
Got me feeling hypnotized, and girl it makes me feel alive  
Heeyyyy Yeahhh  
I'd climb the highest mountain,  
And I'd sail across the sea,  
Baby for you I'd do anything  
I'd fly up to the moon,  
I'd paint your gray skies a beautiful blue  
Just to get one step closer to you  
Don't hesitate there's no better time  
Than now baby the sky is falling down  
Well baby are you down, down, down, down  
I could wait forever and a day,  
Just to have you look my way (just look my way)  
Look my way yeah  
It's in every little thing I do  
'Cause baby I do it all for you,  
Heeyyy yeahhh  
I'd climb the highest mountain,  
And I'd sail across the sea,  
Baby for you I'd do anything  
I'd fly up to the moon,  
I'd paint your gray skies a beautiful blue  
Just to get one step closer to you  
I will write you a million love songs,  
Just to hear you sing,  
Baby, for you I'd do anything  
I'd fight superman just to hold your hand,  
I have to get one step closer to you  
And now your in my arms I knew it from the start  
That I'd never break your heart  
If this ain't love then nothing else is I'd do anything for just one kiss  
I'd climb the highest mountain,  
I'd sail across the sea  
For you I'd do anything  
I'd plan a picnic on the moon  
Just for me and you _[x2]_  
I will write you a million love songs,  
Just to hear you sing baby  
For you I'd do everything  
Yeah, I'd fight superman just to hold your hand  
Have to get one step closer to you,  
ooohhh, yeahhhh  
Just to get one step closer to you."

Kim's POV

WOW! He has an amazing voice! Hopefully Konnie and Carrie agree.

Carrie's POV

That was the same cool calm voice I heard just the other day...It's still one of the best i've ever heard but, doesn't he only play rock? "That was awesome but,don't you only play rock music?" The boy smirked at this. "Yeah I play rock, but i'm mulit genre." Me and the girls smiled at that. Ever other boy said they only played rock when we usually play hip hop and R&B music, so hearing this is like music to our ears. "Girls Newman huddle." As we got into our huddle Kim and Konnie whispered at the same time. "Yes we agree with him joining the band." I smiled, "Then it's settled. He'll join, meaning Konnie can you make an other Newman member t-shirt?" Konnie was smiling "Got It! I'll ask him what color later." She whispered back as we broke the huddle. We turned to the red haired boy."Alright we made our dissension and,,..." I broke my sentence to build up a dramatic answer. "Your in! Welcome to the Newmans Lenny!" the boy smiled " This is totally awesmazing." We gave him a questionable look. "It means awesome and amazing, me and my sister made it up." I smiled as Kim and Konnie did a mid air high five. Lenny and I laughed before he said he had to go. "Practice is tomorrow after school." i yelled to him as he left. "Got it!" This is going to be an awesome ride! I better hold on.

**An other long one! Hopefully you guys like it. See ya and stay musical.**


	4. First day of School and Practice Part 1

**Hello Readers! It's awesome to write this for you guys! Thx for the reviews AssassinMaster22! Your awesome for that! Disclaimer: I own almost nothing! Set for the idea and some outfits. **

Lenny's POV

(_this writing equals screaming_ and normal = regular singing)

Bloody Valentines,

Scars are cut deep,

Can you here me _scream?!_

_Right things are never wrong,_

_Listen to your heart beat and sing the song,_

_That shows who you are!_

I will never fall,

I will always stand tall,

Get ready to die,

This is your last song at night.

_Broken people can never be fixed,_

_Show me a sign, before I take my knife and end my life,_

_because I'm broken and I will always be worthless in your eyes!_

I gave you my love,

You gave me your pain.

Now I'll hang my life up I'm at my end.

If you want to save me your to late.

This agony gave me my last heart rate.

And It was taken away.

I will never fall,

I will always stand tall,

Get ready to die,

This is your last song at night.

_Broken people can never be fixed,_

_Show me a sign, before I take my knife and end my life,_

_because I'm broken and I will always be worthless in your eyes!_

**-Solo-**

_YA! Somebody show me a sign why i should die to night._

_A girl wants a man like a knight,_

_I'm a guy with scars,not shinny armor. _

_Why would any one car about me? I can't wait for someone to see_

_The good in side of me._

I will never fall,

I will always stand tall,

Get ready to die,

This is your last song at night.

Broken people can never be fixed,

Show me a sign, before I take my knife and end my life,

because I'm broken and I will always be worthless.

So say goodbye to me tonight. (A/N:Now you see why i'm not writing the songs, I did write that one off the top of my head...I know I know I suck at song writing so don't say anything about how emo the lyrics are in the reviews.)

I let out a big sight when I finished the song. It was 4:00 AM and Laney got me out of bed when we didn't have to get up till 6! Why does she love doing this to me? I mean I already got school to worry about today so I don't need her to give me any more stress. "Yo Lens! Are you wearing something school approved?" "Yes My mistress." I looked across my bedroom and looked into the dresser's mirror I was wearing a black t-shirt with a white skull wearing red headphones on it,Black ripped up skinny jeans,my chain in the same place,combat boots, black leather figure-less gloves, red headphones around my neck, and I spiked up my hair a little pit but not much. My sister thrown me my lunch and keys. She was wearing a Black t-shirt with a red guitar with music notes around it,red ripped skinny jeans, combat boots,black fishnet gloves, and had her hair was straight. "Our bags are ready at the door, Mike said that because the school isn't far he figured we could walk to school so hurry up alright? I don't want to be late on the first day." I nodded at my sister as I picked up a piece of toast and put my stuff together in my backpack. My backpack was red,blue,and black with skulls,music notes,skateboards and guitars all over it. "Alright I think we're ready. We can start walking and get our schedules before we go to first hour." I nodded as my sister grabbed her bag. Her backpack was Black,blue,and white with skulls wearing headphones, amps,guitars, and mics all over it. We grabbed our skateboards as we exit our house,locked it, then skated off to our new school.

Corey's POV

"Corey get out of bed NOW! We gotta go or I won't be able to sit by Hunky Mick Mallory on the bus!" That was my mean pick haired sister Trina, She's nasty mean,greedy,rude, and hopefully well never meet Laney. "Alright, alright, i'm up Trina!" I jumped out of bed as I was remembering Laney was have some one help her around school. After I got a piece of toast I ran out the door with Trina.

Carrie's POV

"Huh Carrie, I would get up if I were you...We got to be at the buss stop in ten minutes." That was my nice,sweet,and caring sister Bernadette. Well she goes by Mina now. All thanks to Trina...Riffin's older sister...She treats Mina like a dog. That's why I hate him so much. I jumped out of bed,but on my regular clothing, and put on my beanie. "Alright I'm done!" I yelled to my sister as I walked out my room. I grabbed a blue water bottle and a piece of toast before leaving my house with my sister.

Laney's POV

"Yo Lanes check this out!" Me and my brother was having a trick off by the buss stop on our skateboards. I looked at Lenny seeing him jump up and do a double kick-flip. "Awesmazing!" i yelled as he landed it. "You know it sis!" We laughed for a little bit till I noticeda blue haired girl, a pink haired girl, and a all to familiar blue haired boy. Lenny kicked up his board as they stopped running and looked up at us. "Ewww, Losers." Said the pink haired girl. "They better stay away from my Hunky Nick Mallory or they're both died." At this moment I was trying my best to hold Lenny back from punching this chick in the face, "You did not just call my sister a loser." At this moment Lenny started to growl. "Oooh the little boy is angry." Lenny started to walk forward."Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Cool it Lens! She's not worth it!" I pulled my brother away from the pink haired *cough* whore *cough* She's a total jerk! If she does that again I won't hold Lenny back. "May I ask Pinky what's your name?" The girl looked over at me. "Trina,Trina Riffin Queen Bee of Elementary High and don't you forget it." I had hold Lenny by his arms so he wouldn't tackle that bitch. "So your Corey's big sister. How are you two so different in personality and looks? Because look at me and my brother Lenny here...we look exactly alike and I haven't seen an other siblings that do." The pink haired girl looked at the blue haired girl with glasses. "Mina tell that girl to be quiet...I'm going Nick searching." The girl looked scared as she stuttered. "I-I'm s-s-sorry a-a-about T-T-Trina." Me and Lens smiled at Mina. "It's fine...just remind me to hold Lenny back when she comes." I giggled out as my brother had a pissed off look. Mina bowed her head before going back to Trina's side to find Nick Mallory. "Hey Laney! Sorry about my sister there." It was my new friend and band leader infront of me. "It's all cool Corey, Oh yeah Corey, this is my twin brother Lenny, Lenny with is my band leader Corey." Corey waved at him as Lenny still had the same look. "What's wrong with him?" I did a devil horn sign. "Your sister." Corey laughed at that. "Nice one!" He said as we fist pumped. "Riffin." I heard from a different girl voice. it was the leader of that other band from two days ago I think. "Beff." Corey said as he started giving the girl a death glare. "Hey Carrie." I looked at my brother while the girl smiled and waved at him. "Hi Lenny." Corey had a surprised look on his face. "Your apart of the Newmans?!" "Yeah. I just joined yesterday. Oh and Carrie this is my sister Laney." Carrie smiled at the two of us."Hello,I'm Carrie Beff" I smiled back.

Corey's POV

_Wow,Carrie Beff is being nice this is a once in a life time thing...My be she likes the new_ boy...um. "Alright,so my question is where did you guys come from? Like what territory?" "Um actually we didn't grow up in Canada...We're from California America." Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! "You guys were in Cali?!" Lenny just shrugged. "Yeah so? It's not as much of a happy place as people say." "Put dude! That's where all the big time musicians go!" Carrie nodded in shock and agreement with me. "Well, not really, It's mostly surrounded by cocaine induced porn stars that wanted to be a big time actress/actor,or people that wanted to hit the big time but came up to be broke and homeless. Not everyone is a big time musician guys...The Toxic Scions almost hit the big time but, we had to leave before finishing our first album." Laney looked sad as she said that...I feel bad for those people...they also most likely gave their record all they had. "Why did you three had to leave?" How was I thinking the same thing? "Well, our parents got divorced and our dad tried kidnapping us so our mom figured move her because we got family here." I nodded after that..It was a smart idea...he'll never think that they'll be all the way over here. " Yo." Everyone looked over to a tan teenager with black hair,a crick in his teeth, a black t-shirt with a red head set on it with green music notes all over it, black ripped jeans, and red high tops. "Hey Mike," "Yo bro." HOW MANY SIBLINGS DO THESE TWO HAVE? "Carrie,Corey that's Mike our older brother." The boy kinda looked like them most likey they are like Kin and Kon. Brothers but don't look the same at all. " You guys need a ride? I got my car over there." Mike was pointing at a green car with black pin strips. "Cool, Camaro 2013 right?" I gave Carrie a shocked look. Who knew she had a thing with cars?! The teen smirked. "Yep, with a sports hybrid engine. Ti also holds up to eight people. So you kids want a ride in stead of waiting on the bus?" All four of us nodded as the teen grabbed his keys. "Hey what about Kim and Konnie?" "They get driven my they're mom everyday." "Cool." "Hey Core what about Kin and Kon? The same thing?" Um,Core,I like it. I nodded at Lanes as I sat in the back behind Mike, Laney sat by me as Lenny and Carrie sat together. Maybe Mondays aren't that bad.

Lenny's POV

It's odd how me and Carrie got so much in common...We both love cars,skateboards,music,no duh,and oddly enough she loves my favorite bands All Time Low,Pierce The Veil,Sleeping With Scions, Avenge Seven Fold, and Slipknot. Creepy but, awesome. After we reached the school Carrie said if we had a close enough schedule she'll show me around...why am I so happy about that? I don't know but I am. After I got my schedule like as if some one was looking over me like an angle, I got all the same classes as Carrie,Laney, and Corey. "Well that's creepy as hell." My sister nodded in agreement as we tried to find our lockers and again like today's my lucky day, I have a locker next to Carrie. Awesome! I know I know, sounds like I have a crush on a girl I only meet three days ago...Well I do. And I'm not ashamed of it. She's everything I like and more, she's awesome! "Alright first we have English and that's in room 108, that's not far though so we got time." Carrie shut her locker with a red text book in her hands as well as a binder, pencil and oddly my favorite series when it came to books: _American Chillers. "_You, know it's kinda odd that we have so much in common." She turned to me after she stopped by our class room door. "Yeah it is. Especially when we just meet like three days ago. But, It is pretty cool though...I had no one to talk to when it came to cars,Slipknot,or about anything I liked that wasn't girly till you came along. Now Mrs. LineHeart likes having the new kids stand out here before class starts so they can come in and introduce them selves so see ya when class starts Lens." I tried my best to hide my blush when she said my nickname. "Alright, see ya Car." She smiled at me before she turned to walk to her desk. "So, you got a crush on Carrie huh?" I froze before turning around to see my sister. "Laney! Don't do that!" I scream whispered at my little sister. "So you do don't you?" I smirked at my sister. "Maybe but I know your the same way about Corey." I known I was right when she turned into a full body blush. "S-s-s-shut up." Just after that the bell rang. Now time to be introduced.

Carrie's POV

I heard like nine hundred whispers going around the class saying "Did you hear? There's new kids." and stuff like "I heard the girl of the two has amazing strength!" and also last but not least, "I heard the new guy's cute." "I hears the new girl's cute." That's when Mrs. LineHeart started class a minute after the bell. "Alright kids,please take your seats. Now as you may already know there are two new kids today so have a big Panther welcome to Laney and Lenny." After she said that Lenny and Laney walked into class. I was blushing at this point because Lenny already say, " Damn! He looks hot!" and also had girls have hearts in his eyes but the thing that got me to blush the most is that he was staring at me the whole time. ./. "You may now introduce yourselves." I seen Lenny close his eyes. "My named Is Lenny Penn, I'm from California, I play many instruments,and I have two siblings. I like music,art,skateboards,and skulls" "Wonderful! Now you may sit by Ms. Beff." I had a small smile on my face as the other girls screamed no. Lenny sat next to me as he smiled. "Now Laney it's your turn." Laney gave a nod in response. "Hi, I'm Laney Penn, I'm from California,I sing,play tons of instruments,and I also have two brothers. I love to skateboard,draw,write and play music in my free time but, just in case, I do have a problem with my anger so please don't get me angry...I don't need detention again." Me and Lenny almost laughed at that as the rest of our class had a shock look on their face set for Corey...seems he already knew. "Wonderful, thank you for the heads up there . You may sit by Mr. Riffin."

-Awesome End of the Day Transition!-

Lenny's POV

It was 1:00 when we got home from school. I had two hours till practice so I had a little time to tune my bass. Laney had an hour left so she was in a little bit of a hurry...I don't know why but she loves being early...Maybe she got that from dad...eh. "Bye bro!" Damn! She's got to learn to maintain her sound level! "bye sis. See ya at 6:00." At that moment I got a text from Carrie. _U remember where my house is right?: BlueGirlGuitarLover _I laughed a little at that. _Yeah, I think so...Hopefully. _I looked at my watch, I had one hour to get to Carrie's for my first Newman's practice. "*sigh* I better get going. Yo Mike! Tell mom i'm leaving." My brother gave me a thumbs up before I packed up my bass,music book, and left. As i was walking I got an other text from Carrie. _Lol: BlueGirlGuitarLover_ I smiled at that one. Right then i put my phone away as I seen the garage door open and seen Kim by her keyboard, Konnie by her drums and Carrie with her guitar and a flier. This was going to be awesome.

Laney's POV

I just entered the garage when I noticed Corey wasn't here. um... Maybe his *cough* bitchy *cough* sister was being mean to him or he was getting us our first gig with a whole band...I don't know for sure but with Kin being by his keyboard and Kon my his drums ready to rock out I had a feeling this was going to be awesome.


	5. Concert,Gig, and Music

**WOW! You guys got me typing up some long chapters XD...I've never wrote this much. Well,I had a review saying he wanted some more Corney so I'll put way more Grojband into this chapter! Awesome right? Please review,reason why I said that is because my computer says theres over 900 people viewing and reading this when I only got four reviews and a PM. Now on with the story. Disclaimer: I own almost nothing set for one song on an other chapter,some outfits, and a band made out of oc's.**

Laney's POV

I was just writing some lyrics for the band as Kin and Kon were having a fight over which band was better. Fall Out Boy or Respect The Dead (A/N I don't now if Respect The Dead is real or not, I made them up out of Oc's to bring more action into the story.). "Respect The Dead is one of the most awesome bands ever right underneath us!"I smiled at that hey really thought we where that awesome? I mean I agree and all but anyone could beat those idiots. Even when my old brother and me band Toxic Scions where newbies at music we kicked there asses all the way over the moon. Not that i'm bragging or anything...They were a bunch of douche bag,idiotic, moronic, can't play a note and toned death perverts and we had to work with them for years! Justin still gets on my nerves, he's the reason why I've been having anger problems sense I was seven. "Huh guys, I worked with Respect The Dead and they're a bunch of jerks, they can be a door mat for Justin Gayber by now for all I care. But, Fall Out Boy is actually a bunch of nice guys...Trust me I worked with them when it came to one of Toxic Scions songs." Kin was happy as Kon was sad. "Really? That's awesome! Did you ever work with The Tones?" "My idols are a jerks. When that happen?" I felt bad form Kon. "No Kin sorry, but my cousin did. Maybe you can talk to her about it when she comes over. Kon, i'm sorry about this being just a flash in your face and all but they always where and always will be giant jerks. They even use to bully me and my brothers during school." I said trying to help him out. "But,who's your other favorite band?" Kon started to smile at me as he got excited. "The Cab!" Kin and I agreed with that. "Yeah those guys are pretty awesome. Especially with the techno rock mash up in they're music." At that very moment Corey pulled up the garage door. "Guys! I just got us this awesome gig at the mayor's birthday party! Only thing is, that The Newmans are opening for us." All three of us smiled at our band leader. "That's awesome Core!" "Yeah man our first gig as a real band! Wait...did you just call him 'Core'?" I shrugged at that. "Yeah so, He gave me a nickname so I gave him one back." Core just smiled at me. Why does he keep getting me to stare at him?! I'm Laney Judith Sakura Penn! I never go boy crazy. _Never. _ Then how is he doing this to me? Maybe it's his kind nice white smi- Stop it Penn! Keep your head straight! He's just a boy...Right?

Corey's POV

Wow...she's..she's..how to put it into terms..Awesmazing! Her smile,her hair, her awesome knowledge of rock music,her sweet white smile,her perfect gem green eyes, she's just...Wow. I just can't explain how I feel around her..Could it be- no it's can't we just meet three days ago. What if is and I told her that i felt this way but she leaves...she's already like a best friend to me,I can't see the band with out her. Gotta act cool as much as I can. "So Lanes, Got any ideas for the lyrics for the gig?" Laney turned to me with a smile. " Yeah! When we were waiting I was able to write three new songs. I'm just wondering which one though." She turned,grabbed a red note book with a black skull with white wings on it,opened it to a page, and handed it to me. "That's what I got so far. I gotta say this now but, i'm not good in the writing department much." I read the songs and had a surprised look on my face. "Are you kidding me?! These are awesome! You didn't just got hired into the writing department I think you own the dang place!" I got a smile out of that. "Aw, Thanks Core, but I do know I suck at writing. I did almost flunk langue arts twice." Kon and I nodded in agreement with the langue part. "Really, how is everyone that's a song writer usually flunk langue and/or English?" Me and Kon shrugged at that. "Well, for me I just can't thinking about music all the time during my Langue and English class. I don't get why but I do." Alright she is totally cool now. Remember Riffin! Keep your cool. "So when's the gig man?" "Huh, Tonight." Kin and Kon gave me an are you nuts look. "Dude! How are we gonna learn the song!?" Laney oddly had a calm look on her face. "Kon, calm down. I got an idea of how but i need you all to at least help in a little pit. Alright?" We all nodded. "Awesome. Now we have to choose a song first. "

Kin's POV

Wow...her lyrics are as awesome as Corey said...I think she got the power of Lyricous! The God of Lyrics! Most likely Kon agrees. As I re-read the lyrics of one of the songs I noticed something...she has a lot of songs that are a little to dark for a girl.

He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes  
Started making his way past 2 in the morning  
He hasn't been sober for days  
Leaning now into the breeze  
Remembering Sunday, he falls to his knees  
They had breakfast together  
But two eggs don't last  
Like the feeling of what he needs  
Now this place seems familiar to him  
She pulled on his hand with a devilish grin  
She led him upstairs, she led him upstairs  
Left him dying to get in  
Forgive me, I'm trying to find  
My calling, I'm calling at night  
I don't mean to be a bother,  
But have you seen this girl?  
She's been running through my dreams  
And it's driving me crazy, it seems  
I'm going to ask her to marry me  
Even though she doesn't believe in love,  
He's determined to call her bluff  
Who could deny these butterflies?  
They're filling his gut  
Waking the neighbors, unfamiliar faces  
He pleads though he tries  
But he's only denied  
Now he's dying to get inside  
Forgive me, I'm trying to find  
My calling, I'm calling at night  
I don't mean to be a bother,  
But have you seen this girl?  
She's been running through my dreams  
And it's driving me crazy, it seems  
I'm going to ask her to marry me  
The neighbors said she moved away  
Funny how it rained all day  
I didn't think much of it then  
But it's starting to all make sense  
Oh, I can see now that all of these clouds  
Are following me in my desperate endeavor  
To find my whoever, wherever she may be  
I'm not coming back (forgive me)  
I've done something so terrible  
I'm terrified to speak (I'm not calling, I'm not calling)  
But you'd expect that from me  
I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt, now the rain is just (You're driving me crazy, I'm)  
Washing you out of my hair and out of my mind  
Keeping an eye on the world,  
From so many thousands of feet off the ground, I'm over you now  
I'm at home in the clouds, and towering over your head  
Well I guess I'll go home now...  
I guess I'll go home now...  
I guess I'll go home now...  
I guess I'll go home

"Um, Laney? Could you write something a little more happy? Cause that one almost made me cry there." Laney turned to see me. "Sure, but i'm not going to write rap alright? Maybe hip hop or techno but no rap." "Someone finally gets it! Thank you!" All of us laughed at that. "Alright boys lets let Laney get some time to write as we practice our instruments." Me and Kon nodded as we followed Corey to the stage as Laney stared writing into her book on the groj-couch.

Laney's POV

Alright so what to right about...Ummm. Ah ha! I got it! I wrote down the song as fast as I could so we could start practice. "Guys, I think I got it." The boys jumped off stage and ran over to me. "Awesome! Lets see it!" I gave Core the book. It was kinda funny seeing Kin to jump up trying to read over Corey's shoulder as Kon was trying to sit to read off the book. "Wicked!" "Sweet!" "Awesmazing!" I smiled at the complements. "Thanks you guys. I made it kinda techno in the middle a little pit to bring a little pit of happiness into it." Core gave a me a smile before looking at his watch. "Alright guys lets get at least one song practice before trying to talk Trina into driving us." I smirked at that. "And if she doesn't agree we can always call my brother for help." Kin and Kon had a who what where face on as Core nodded. "Yeah I think you should call him to see if that's cool with him." I quickly grabbed out my phone and texted Mike about it. _Yo! Mike! I need your help. My band needs a ride to our concert can you drive us? _It only took him a moment to write back a response. _Sure little sis. Where's your band?: DrummerBoy56 We're at the Riffin house...It's not far from home.: SkaterGirlBassist Alright...but make sure your friends put everything in the trunk.: DrummerBoy56 Why so bro?: SkaterGirlBassist Because Lens and his friends need a ride too.: DummerBoy56 Brb: SkaterGirlBassist_ "Alright guys I got good news and bad news." They looked at me after i said bad news. "Bad news first." Huh,never heard someone wanting to hear bad news first. "Well, The Newmans are riding with us," After that Kin and Kon started growling "Why are they coming with?" "Because the new bassist in they're band is Laney's brother. Go on Lanes." Kin and Kon both had shocked looks. "Thanks Core, Now. The good news is that my brother agreed to drive us and he'll be here in about five to ten minutes." I looked at Kon and Kin they were still shocked. "So you have a brother in our worst enemy's band?!" I put my hands up before taking two steps back. "Whoa guys I don't think they knew that The Newmans were our enemy till yesterday so give her a break alright?" Kon and Kin calmed down after Core said that. "Thanks again Core." "No probs." I put my bass in my case before looking at my band members. "I think we should start packing our instruments, and Core here. Read the lyrics on the way there..We might have some note miss haves but at least your'll know what to sing." I gave him the book before helping Kon with his drum set. Just after we got our instrument packed we heard a car horn. "Yep that's Mike, lets go guys." After we put our instruments in the trunk I heard two girls scream. "Why are Grojband coming with us?!" After that me and my fellow friends got into the car. Kon and Konnie sitting in the back,Kin and Kim sitting in front of them,me and Corey sitting ahead of them, Lenny and Carrie behind Mike and Mina I think her name is. "Girls, Grojband is coming with us because they're bassist Laney is Lenny's sister and Mina's car isn't in best shape so you two have to deal with it just for today alright?" Kim and Konnie nodded. "Alright so the town hall right?" "Yep." I could see my brother smirk. Oh shit! "Mike, don-" was all me and my brother could say before Mike hit the Nitro button on his shiftier.


	6. Secrets and Gigs

**Awesomeness all around on this! Hey Assassin Master I gotta say this now man...Your awesome! Sorry if there isn't much Romantic stuff with Corey and Laney much in this chapter...I suck when it comes to love...I'm no lover doctor so don't expect some love dovey out of no where scenes alright dude? Thanks for all the reviews i'm really happy that I at least got five XD. Disclaimer: I only own the idea of the story,outfits now and then, and a band of oc's.**

Lenny's POV

After my brother gave us all heart attacks with the nitro button we had to hurry and set up. Me and the girls where on stage at the moment. "Hello PeaceVille! My name is Carrie Beff, only keyboard is my buddy Kim Kagami, her sister Konnie Kagami on drums, and our new member Lenny Penn on bass, and this is our new song Angel With A Shot Gun!"

(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,  
An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun..)  
Get out your guns, battles begun,  
are you a saint, or a sinner?  
If loves a fight, than I shall die,  
with my heart on a trigger.  
They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.  
I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.  
Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,  
don't mean I'm not a believer.  
..and major Tom, will sing along.  
Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer.  
They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.  
I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.  
ooooohhhhhhhh, ooooooohhhhh whoa whoa oooh whoa  
I'm an angel with a shotgun..  
fighting til' the wars won..  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back..  
I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
(I'm an angel with a shotgun)  
..and I, want to live, not just survive, tonight.  
(Live, not just survive)  
..and I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight.  
They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

After that the crowd went nuts! Like always really..."Thank you now for the main act Grojband!" We grabbed our instruments and ran off stage as grojband got on stage.

Corey's POV

Me,the guys, and Laney where now on stage...Wow...They really got the crowd amp up. Hopefully we don't mess up or anything. "Hey PeaceVille! My name's Corey Riffin,that's Kin Kujira on keyboard, his brother Kon Kujira on drums and our new member Laney Penn on bass and this is our new song writing by our bassist Intoxicated!"

.And I, think you're from another world,  
and I, I couldn't love another girl,  
cause you, you make me feel like I'm intoxicated.  
In a room full of frozen faces,  
and a moment of fractured time,  
we eclipse in a conversation,  
as the words, they pass us by.  
With you, we could be the only ones here.  
..cause I, think you're from another world,  
and I, I couldn't love another girl.  
cause you, you make me feel like I'm intoxicated, toxicated.  
To the sky, flying high, take me to the moon,  
day or night, we don't have to say a word,  
cause you make me feel like I'm intoxicated, toxicated.  
Your eyes like a shot of whiskey,  
warms me up like a summer night.  
Can you tell that I need ya with me?  
Let me drink you down tonight.  
No I don't just want any pretty face,  
wanna wake up next to yours each day.  
Baby, won't you be my saving grace tonight, tonight?  
With you, we could be the only ones here.  
..cause I, think you're from another world,  
and I, I couldn't love another girl.  
cause you, you make me feel like I'm intoxicated, toxicated.  
To the sky, flying high, take me to the moon,  
day or night, we don't have to say a word,  
cause you make me feel like I'm intoxicated, toxicated.  
Feel like I black out, pass out,  
every time that we touch.  
..and if it hurts in the morning,  
then it must be love.  
I want your heart, baby,  
straight no chaser.  
I wanna feel it in my head,  
when I wake up. (When I wake up)  
..and I, think you're from another world,  
and I, I couldn't love another girl,  
cause you, you make me feel like I'm intoxicated, toxicated.  
To the sky, flying high, take me to the moon,  
day or night, we don't have to say a word,  
cause you make me feel like I'm intoxicated, toxicated.  
To the sky, flying high, take me to the moon,  
day or night, we don't have to say a word,  
cause you make me feel like I'm intoxicated, toxicated.  
..and I, think you're from another world,  
and I, I couldn't love another girl,  
cause you, you make me feel like I'm intoxicated.

Laney's POV

After the wicked gig me and my brothers dropped everyone off at they're house then went home our selves. "You two know they're going to find out on day or an other right?" My brother Mike said when our watches started to grow gold. " We know...we have to tell them one day Mike...but not now..." White wings came out of me and my brother's backs. We don't have our halo's yet... Yeah I know...weird right? We're angels...Yep...Our dad was a full blooded one but he was kicked out of heaven when he fell in love with my mom. So we're hy-birds meaning...We are two things together.. In this case me and my brothers are angels and humans. We're not appose to be on earth till we where 17 but thanks to the King of the Underworld we had to speed things up and come here when we where six so we could learn to blend in. "We have to protect this town when the end of the world starts...That's not going to be long from now you know." I turned to my brother with anger. "WE GET IT MIKE! WE'LL TELL THEM SOON!"


	7. Training & What!

**Alright! So I got a review asking "What the hell did I just read at the bottom!?" Well you read the secret that , and Laney are angels that have been told by they're father to protect a group of humans during the end of the world...and no there dad isn't God or anything...they're dad was a warrior angel that was leader of the Red Halo army...but, when he came to earth he fell in love with they're mom...Sorry if that wasn't really clear...I was up at 1:00 AM when I had to do a state test for school the next day so I was hurrying on the last chapter's ending...Like I am here at the top of this chapter. Also! The songs from the last chapter where Intoxicated and Angel With A Shot Gun both by The Cab. On with the chapter!**

Lenny's POV

It was midnight and we where training... The End will come any day now and we have to be ready...good thing I'm good on almost no sleep because I'm not going to get any z's till the day Me and my siblings take down Satan him self...The only thing is...We think he might have followers all around us...You'll never know. Especially thanks to both angels and demons being able to be in human forms now...It's hard to find them. "Nice shot Lane!" I look over to my sister. She was shot a gold arrow right threw a dummy's head..."Well we are three of the strongest angel's in haven Mike, and also we're the sons and daughter of the one and only Warrior Angel Desmond Penn...We should be able to do that." My sister thrown an other head shot with a red dagger. "Yes,...We are...But we are the Princes and Princess of War...Who ever we are protecting are pretty lucky we are they're protects instead of Gray and Natiline." My sister kept getting head shot after head shot with the bow & arrows, and daggers. There was a gold light coming from a portal. In the portal was a man wearing golden armor and a spartan like helmet all in gold and red. "My Leader! I got them!" The man ran off as a taller man with gold armor with black and blue trimming,red hair,white wings and a red halo over his head. "My children, how is life on earth? Have you been training?" We nodded. "It's been good father, and as you can see by the dummy over there we have been." Our father nodded. "Alright, Now lets get to business. The kids and teens you three have to protect are the following, Nick Mallory, Mina Beff, Trina Riffin,Kim and Konnie Kagami,Kin and Kon Kujira,Carrie Beff and Corey Riffin. Do you three know them?" All three of us nodded to our father. "Excellent, Now The End is coming soon as you all might know, We have estimated by how the death rate is rising in country's and more demons are coming to the surface, that The End is coming in at least three more days. So, keep these kids safe. Nathan will give you kids your instruction scroll soon, till then, stay safe you three and good luck." Our father put his right hand over his chest as an Angel's goodbye. We did the same before he signed off. "Alright, let's keep training." I was just coming up with a new move that I call the 'Angel's Decent' when Nathan came. "Damn! That took longer then usual...My wings hurt like heck!" We all smiled, Nathan was our uncle, he always was an awesome teacher when if came to flying. Especially when he tout us how to use our wings in attacks. "Hey uncle Nathan." Mike was always thinking he was to mature to call him Uncle Nate anymore...Me and Laney's always thought if you're a teen you should have a little fun..but he thinks you should mature at the age twelve. "Come on Mickey! Quit being so stuck up and have a little fun alright boy?" Me and Lane smiled at our Uncle, He some how always knew what we where thinking...Odd. "Well here's you kids plans and maps. Good luck and stay safe for your Uncle doesn't have to deal with your dad having a heart attack." We all laughed as we grabbed the plans from him. "Have a nice trip Uncle!" Laney called out as he leaped threw the portal. "Lets go over the plans before it's to late." We all nodded as we surround Mike and the plan scroll. "We should tell them an hour before the estimated time for The End that we're angels." Laney and Mike just looked at me in shock. "What?" They both smirked. "Because that's the smartest thing you said sense we where six." Mike laughed at that. "NOT COOL LANEY!" She put her hand over her heart and the other in the air. "I'm only telling the truth." Mike laughed harder as she began to laugh too. "At least I didn't get the nickname Lamey from Uncle Nate." Mike started to make an o sound. "Alright Le-Nerd." I gave her a smile. "Nice one shorty." We all started laughing. "Wait,...Did you just call me short?" Laney's eyes had fire in them. Mike swallowed hard as i just stood there. "Yeah." She punched me across the back yard. "DON'T GO THERE DUMB ASS!" I hit a tree and landed oddly on my feet. "One, Ouch! Two, I was only telling the truth." I smirked. "Well your nice in the morning...now get your but over here so we can start changing back." We all changed back to our human forms an hour before we had to 'get up' for school. Huh, maybe i'll get some z's.

Laney's POV

I need a damn nap not for an hour but for half the damn day! I'm usually use to getting up early and staying up late but today was different. I put my makeup on, I know I don't need it but it's to fit in with the humans, I put a black t-shirt with a red,white, and blue music notes all over it, black jeans, and my combat boots, my hair is oddly naturally straight so i left it the way it was. I made me and my brothers lunches and got our backpacks at the door..Well backpacks and Mike's man purse XD. Alright side bag XD. Man I have a ton of jokes about that thing! I was walking down the hall when I heard Lenny singing...How I know it was Lenny was because Mike likes screaming low pitches and Lenny sings and screams both high and low pitches.

*Song Lyrics*

The best thing 'bout tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before?  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core

But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start

Oh, but hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible

So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in, I'm yours to keep  
And hold on to your words 'cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight when you're asleep

Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find

Tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

"Your pretty awesome with lyrics bro." He smiled at me. "Thanks too." I smirked, "You wrote it about Carrie did you?" I could notice the huge giant blush on his cheeks. "It's not like you didn't write 'obvious' about Corey." I felt my cheeks heat up as I remembered the lyrics.

Let's make a mess  
Steal a kiss in the moment  
You and me  
Everything that could be  
Touch, don't go  
Stay as long as you like

Let's get reckless  
Dance with our hands to the beat  
Don't let this slip  
Through our fingers, it feels insane  
Don't you put up a fight

Let's rough it up  
Till they shut it down

It's ah, ah, obvious  
Right here's where the party starts  
With you and me all alone  
No one has to know

It's ah, ah, obvious to me  
How it's gonna be  
Ah, ah, obvious  
When you come close to me

Let's make a scene  
Like the movies in our dreams  
Make me scream  
Take me down, no one's watching  
Close your eyes  
Play it back and rewind

So surreal, as the story  
Unfolds on the screen  
Stop stalling  
The credits are rolling  
Hold me now  
Before we run out of time

Let's rough it up  
Till the end of the night

It's ah, ah, obvious  
Right here's where the party starts  
With you and me all alone  
No one has to know

It's ah, ah, obvious to me  
How it's gonna be  
Ah, ah, obvious  
When you come close to me

It's ah, ah, obvious  
One kiss  
It's easy to see  
You and me

It's ah, ah, obvious  
Right here's where the party starts  
With you and me all alone  
No one has to know

It's ah, ah, obvious to me  
How it's gonna be  
Ah, ah, obvious  
When you come close to me

It's ah, ah, obvious  
Right here's where the party starts  
With you and me all alone  
No one has to know

It's ah, ah, obvious to me  
How it's gonna be  
Ah, ah, obvious  
When you come close to me

"AH HA! I KNEW YOU LIKED..." I covered my brother mouth. "I know you know. But! I know you like Carrie." I took my hand off his mouth. We both looked at each other. "So we're in love with humans." We both said at the same time.

Corey's POV

I want to tell her...I really do! But what if she thinks i'm evil and runs away...The End is coming in two days...I HAVE to tell her that i'm

* My first cliff hanger transition!*

**Sorry about that! I just thought i'll keep you guys hooked for a little bit...I know I know i'm the devil 3:)**


	8. Wait! A Demon and a Angel?

**I want to give a few shout out! To: toriorangeflower Thanks!**

**Color3grojband: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! **

**Stickyfly: Awesome :) **

**Now to the chapter!**

Lenny's POV

It's only hours till The End happens...Me and the girls were just hanging out when I got a text from my sister. _LENS! DAD WAS OFF ON THE ESTIMATION! THE END IS IN 30 MINUTES!:S__katerGirlB__assist WHAT?! DAD IS NEVER WRONG!:BlackAndRedBasser IKR?! BUT HE IS NOW! I JUST GOT A TEXT FROM MIKE ABOUT IT AND HER TOLD ME TO TELL YOU! WE GOT TO HURRY! I'M ON MY WAY TO COREY'S TO TELL MY BAND TELL YOURS NOW!: __S__katerGirlB__assist_ On it!:BlackRedBasser "Um girls...We got to go...Now." The girls gave me a weird look. "What you mean Lens?" Damn it what's wrong with me...My heart is beating out of my chest. "Because...Well...I can't tell you three now but, you got to tell Mina and Start packing valuables and clothing." Kim smirked, "Are you trying to scare us?" I but on my most serious look I could with my heart pounding. "No." Kim's smirk disappeared right before Carrie ran to get her sister. "I promise i'll tell you soon just do what I said first. We don't have much time." The girls nodded as they left to get there things. "Good thing I already backed yesterday." I mumbled to my self before I got a text from my brother. _I got your's,Laney's, and my bags in the car. I'm going to help Kin,Kon,Kim, and Konnie.:DrummerBoy56 Awesome see you soon.:__BlackRedBasser Good Luck little bro...:DrummerBoy56_ I put my phone away after Carrie came down stares with her bags and her sister carrying her bags. "Do our parents know where we're going?" I nodded,I could tell Mina was really worried about everything. "They already know about everything. But, we got to hurry." We heard a honk come from out side. "Let's get a move on shall we." We exited the house. Corey,Laney,Kin and Kon aren't there. "Where are they Mike?" My brother looked at me threw the mirror. "I don't know..."

Laney's POV

What the heck!? Why is Core's skin red?! "Hey Laney,now that everyone's here I got to tell you guys something...*deep breathe* I'm a demon span of Satan. My dad is going to start The End of the world any moment so Me and Trina want you guys to be safe and find some where no-one can get into set for you guys." I looked at him dead in his eye. "Core, I already knew that The End was coming." He gave me a questionable look. "How?" I smiled. "Because I'm the Daughter of the Warrior Angel Desmond Penn...I'm the princess of war." Kin and Kon did a wicked sign. "AWESOME! OH FRIENDS ARE DECEDENTS OF OUR FAVORITE THING IN THE WHOLE WORLD!" Me and Core smiled...I them remembered why I was here. "I'm on a mission to keep you three,Nick,Trina,Mina, and he Newmans safe from The End. We have to go now so do a quick packing trip because you only have twenty minutes and Mike's going to help us." They nodded. I gave a text to my worried sick brothers. _Bros I'm fine...Just got a little bump in the way...Corey and Trina are demon children of Satan...Do you think dad is going to be alright with us keeping them with us?:SkaterGirlBassist THANK HEAVEN'S YOUR ALRIGHT! ME AND MIKE WHERE ABOUT TO SEARCH FOR YOU! Mike,me,Mina,Carrie, Kim and Konnie are on our way stay_ _there. Wait did you just say Corey and Trin-bitch are the children of Satan?!:BlackAndRedBasser Yes,Yes I did see ya soon XD: SkaterGirlBassist _"Alright guys hurry up." Corey came down from Trina's room with his sister. "Ready." Kin and Kon came back, Kon heavily breathing. "Ready." I smiled as we heard the hunk of Mike's car. "Alright lets go."

Mike's POV

"Hurry we don't have much time and why is there skin red?" The rest of the pre-teens and a teen got in my car. "No time to explain just go." "But,..." "GO!" I automatically hit the nitro button on my sifter. "HANG ON!" We raced off right when a red light came from town hall releasing the demon from the Under World. "Now will you mind telling us Lens why this is all happening?!" "Well, Me,Laney and Mike are angels set to protect you guys and Corey and Trina are the children of Satan who is making this all happen,." Mike parked the car in a dark ally not to far from the hide out. "We got to go on foot from now on..." Nick just shrugged. "Nick Mallory is cool with that." Mike gave him a quick glance. "Dude I got M.P.D and you talk in three person...I think we'll get along just fine." "Nick Mallory thinks so too." We ran down most of the ally before we ran into three demons. "Ummm, Look boys! We got the Princes and Princess of The Warrior Angels...The red heads are powerful so be careful around them when we take them to Lord S...We can also take the humans over her as pris- wait! It-It's Corey and Trina! YOU TRADERS! KILL THEM ALL!" That's when me and my siblings went all angel out on them. Lenny and Laney used there elements powers as I used my weapons and lighting. "We got this! Come On! THEY"RE JUST ANGELS! JUST KILL THEM ALREADY!"

Laney's POV

-GOREY SCENE TRANSITION!-

I ran right up to the mini group leader of the demon pack,grabbed his throat and threw him against the wall breaking some of the bricks of the building. "Lenny. He's yours." Lenny cracked his neck before picking the demon up by his neck, making his hand be surrounded by flame. "Now who are you and where is Satan?" The demon just laughed. "ANSWER ME!" Flames went all around Lenny. The demon then got scared the shit out of. "I'm Linguist! One of the main demons! I don't know where my lord is! I promise it's near down town! NO PLEASE DON"T HURT ME!" Lenny then looked at Corey. "Have he gave you and your sister any trouble in the underworld? Or should I just kill him for the fun of it?" Corey shrugged. "He's my dad's favorite demon...So I would kill him because he's a threat to your guys win..." I nodded along. "Alright. Any Last wishes?" Lenny said looking at the demon with his fire eyes. "N-N-N-N-O-O-O! I-I-I w-w-won't-t-t l-l-l-os-s-se-e-e to an a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-angel-." Then Lenny punched his fire fist all the way though the demon's chest, grabbed his heart out, and burned it to dust. Lenny then thrown the dead demon to the ground.

-GORY SCENE DOWN WITH TRANSITION-

"Dumb ass didn't know that not all angel's are saints." I said with a smirk. "Nice job little bro...but you kinda got blood on your every part of the angel's body." I nodded in agreement as Lenny just shrugged. "Wow, i didn't know angel's could do that..." Kin,Kon,Kim and Konnie where to shocked to talk so they just nodded in agreement to Carrie's comment. We shrugged. "As we said before Care, Not every Angel is a saint and not all of them have wings or halos." He was oddly smiling at her and I noticed her light blush. *Puke sound affect in my head* "I think we should have you two be in the air and look out for us...It'll make this trip safer. " We both agreed as we got the walkie talkie from Mickey XD. I can't stop calling him that XD. I got my wings out and so did Lenny. We went up to the sky before,

**DUH DUH DUH! I know I'm evil with the cliffhangers 3:)But hey! what good story doesn't have have a damn cliffhanger?! OH and yeah! Mike is actually one of my hand made Oc's! I had to point that our thanks to a hater on my other story. See ya on the flip side people! *Skate boards out of the area while playing guitar***


	9. Really! Now! How?

**Stinkyfly3 is right about Mike being from total drama...BUT! I put my own little twist on him so I won't get sued! XD I made his personalities kinda different but I kept their names so you guys can keep track,made him a little more bad ass,gave him more personalities, and I might add Zoey if it's okay with you guys. Disclaimer: I own nothing set for some Oc's and some out fits. NOW! On with the chapter!**

Laney's POV

Me and Lenny where in the sky as we noticed the worst humans to ever live...Respect The Dead...Oh wait I never told anyone who was in the band XD Silly me..Well there's the douche bag Jordan, the bitch Riley, her dumb ass boyfriend Juvenal Kendall, and the only nice one out of the group Amber...Why we hate then set for Amber? Amber was the one to get us found by the company, and the others tried they're best to steal one of our songs off our album. "Yo Mike!We got company ahead! Respect The Dead and three Demons are ahead of you!Make sure to keep Amber alive okay?" I heard Mike laughing. "You really don't trust me do you?" I looked at the walkie talkie in my hands. "No fucking duh Sherlock! Just make sure if you're still anger at them just keep Amber alive." "Yeah,yeah,yeah, i got it, anything else Watson?" Me and Lenny chuckled at that. "After that there's the hide out so your home free." Me and Lenny flew down to the hide out. It was a little bit out of town...about half a mile at least. "Good you kids are here...Where's the rest of you?" My mom was very worried. My mom looked pretty much like an older me...Longer red and black striped hair,green eyes, pale skin, and hour glasses figure."Mike is getting them...They're not that far away mom so don't be so stressed out."

Mike's POV

So i got to save my old friend and kill demons and kill some bastards! Awesome! Time o go in full angel! My full angel form is white angel wings, gold helmet and armor, red lining, and gold sneakers. *In Mikes Head* **A! Mate! I'm trying to find out where I should go when I get to go adventuring! **Alright Manitoba I'll leave ya to it. _Can you kids stop talking? Back in my day I gave my elders respect!_ Alright Chester we got it already...Respect your elders and stuff. _Sventlana wants to go practice my pole vault! _ We'll do that later alright? We got to worry about my task. Not doing adventures,parties, or vaults at the moment. Okay? Now please stay quiet. How about i give you a good old- **_C-C-C-Can you guys please be quit? _**Andrew you not helping._**S-S-S-Sorry**_.. **Darkness replays my soul with misery, and misery loves my company** Alright! Who told Dominic it was okay to come out?! *All the personalities raised there hands* -_- You guys are jerks  **So isn't pain but, it sticks around like the knife called lust in m****y**** chest.** Dominic, stop it. _**Give the dude a break guys he's protecting like nine to ten people on his own now SHUT THE FUCK**_** UP!** Thanks Marcus. _**No problem!**_** :D** I looked up to see the four demons ahead of me. Seems that they already killed Jordan and Kendall so it was just Riley and Amber at the moment. "Get away from me you bastards!" That's why Riley's the bitch -_-. **I could take care of them in a heart beat! ** Manitoba calm down! We need to keep Amber alive like Laney said so no. Alright? **Alright mate I'll go practice my whip!** I'll leave ya to it. *out Side of Mike's Head* "How our you going to help them?" The pink headed demon was oddly nice now...Weird. "Well, I can only save Amber not Riley." I grasped a blue sword off my back. "LIGHTING STRIKE!" I aimed the blue swords energy to the four demons. "*Gasps* Sorry Mike but your too good to kill something."

-Dominic's Insane Transition-

Lenny's POV

"My brother radar is going off." Laney just rolled her eyes at me, we were in the house for only ten minutes helping our mom with the back up weapons. "Come on Len, We both know Mike has at least some control over his disorder, He'll be find til he gets here." I stood in-front of her before she put two pistols in her boots. "LANEY! I KNOW WHEN MIKE"S PERSONALITIES GO AND TAKE CONTROL NOW COME ON!" We got our wings out as we ran out side. "Bye mom we got to check on Mike!" After we to her we flew as fast as we could to where our friends were.

**SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG AND I'M SORRY IT WAS SHORT! I was having a little bit of writers block on my other story so I was dealing with that a little bit.**


	10. Okay We're screwed

**Just** **one note today...It says when I got to update this...I only got 17 reviews for a story with over 2000 viewers...Please leave some Reviews so I can know if you guys and gals are into my writing and what to add.**

Lenny's POV

"LANEY! Over there!" We both looked down to see a red headed girl with a pink flower in it,a choker brace around her neck, a red strapless t-shirt, and green carpi pants. She was holding a gold sword attacking demons as she kept saying sorry every time she killed one "Wait, is that?" We looked at each other as we yelled in unison, "Zoey!" Zoey was the daughter of the Goddess of Kindness meaning yes she is the Princess of Kindness...It oddly fits her perfectly and everything. "Zoey! Can you help us?" Laney and I came down to the ground. "Sure! What's up?" She cut a head of the last demon at that point. "Sorry!" Yep the same old Zoey. "We think Mike's M.P.D might be coming out. We need help finding him." She put her sword away. "Alright lets go find him before Dominic comes out." Me and Laney got our wings out as Zoey didn't. "I'll go on foot. I'm use to it, it's faster for me."

Mike's POV

Come on Dominic! Let me back in control! _**Quit it Micheal. I want to paint these walls red with demon blood. Before I let you out in a bloody flood.**_Anybody else freaked out by what he's saying? _Ah, I heard worst before mate. _ _D-D-D-Dominic! L-L-Let Mike back in charge! _ **Wow! Andrew finally found his voice!** _** Svetlana is proud!**T-T-Thanks guys. _No time to celebrate guys! "*gasps* Damn it." Amber was alright but Riley was dead and the only demon left had on of my brother's friend in a death hold. "Duck!" I looked over to see my old friend Zoey. She shot an arrow in the demons head as the girl jumped away from the demons grip. "Hey Zoe! About time you joined us."

Laney's POV

I seen Amber had some blood on her one piece t-shirt and pants. "Hey Am. You alright?" Amber was an old friend of mine before we found out she was a part of Respect the Dead. "Yea i'm fine. Got some blood on my clothes though." I looked over to Corey. He seemed calm but, thanks to me and him being like best friends already I already knew he was freaking out in side. "Hey Core you alright?" He looked at me. "Most of the people here are dead...Thanks to my father...and i could of stopped it...i feel worthless." I gave him a one sided hug. i felt my face heat up. Dang it i'm blushing! Please don't notice! Please don't notice! "Hey Lanes you alright? Your face is a little red." "Y-Yeah i'm fine C-Core." Amber gave me a smirk as i gave her the 'don't you dare tell him' look.

Lenny's POV

"Hey Care. You alright? I seen the demon." She was kinda shaky at the moment thanks to the demon's death hold. "Y-Y-Yeah I think s-s-s-so." i gave her a quick hug. Damn it my face is heating up! Don't notice,don't notice, don't notice, Please don't notice. "Hey Lens you alright? Your face is red. Do you have a fever?" Damn it! "Yea i'm fine C-Care." Damn I stuttered! The heck is wrong with me today!? "Let's get going. The hide out isn't that far." We all stared running. Kon and Konnie in the back with Kim and Kin just a head of them, Nick was running by Mina and Trina...Oddly Trina was going Nick crazy...yet...Corey was next to Laney right next to me and Carrie with Amber,Mike and Zoey leading the way.

-FINALLY THERE TRANSITION!-

Laney's POV

Finally! After all that running it payed off! Now for more work...D:...It sucks being an angel trying to save the human race from dying out and becoming Satan's slaves. Well at least i got friends,my family and my music. Can't wait till I can just play my bass and sing again. Me and Lens where putting away ammo and weapons down in a seller as Mike and Zoey where helping our friends get reunited with they're families. "Ugh. I think that's the last box." I dropped my box on the ground as he turned to leave. "Wait up Lenny!" I ran after him to see our friends reuniting with they're parents. Corey and Trina where with they're mom. She was blue haired like Corey, had blue eyes and was very curvy for a grown woman. Carrie and Mina where seeing they're worried father. He had black hair, brown eyes and was freaking tall! I mean he must have been 6 foot something! Kim and Konnie where seeing they're parents as well was Kin and Kon. Me and Lenny's mom was talking to Zoey and Mike. "We did well today sis. Let's try to keep it up." Lenny had a soft but strict voice. "Because this is only the beginning."


	11. Father, why?

**Thank you to fanfictionlover2266 and grojband00 for the reviews...i'm trying my best so I really appreciate the nice comments. There is a time skip in this chapter so be ready people! Now! On with the chappy! XD**

Laney's POV

It's been almost four months sense this hole thing started...I just can't believe I'm in love with the son of Satan and I'm the princess of the Warrior Angels. It's kinda weird that he's so nice when all the other demons are either douches and witches to us or just straight up psycho...I like that Core isn't like the other demons...If he wasn't, I would have to kill him and I wouldn't be able to get my self to do that. Right at the moment me, Zoey, and my brothers where training in the basement of our safe house/HQ. "Hey Laney, Lenny! Your father wants to talk to you!" Wait! Dad's here!? Me and Lenny haven't seen him face to face since we where six! "Come on Lane, Dad might have finally been able to see us for real!" Lenny was more excited then I was...Most likely thanks to the promise he gave him when we were kids.

-flash back moment transition!-

_We were standing in front of our tall 6'3 father as he knelt down to Lenny. "Leo my boy I want you to protect your sister, I'll be gone for a while." That was so long ago I forgot dad use to call Lenny Leo because he wanted to name him Leonardo...Our mom was smart enough to talk him out of that and named him Lenny. I started to tier up. Mike was only like eight or nine at the time so he was still at school when this happened. "Tell your brother that I love him, and I love you two just as much." I use to be such a daddy's girl at the time so i was about to jump on his leg and beg him not to go. "But dad, Why?" You could barley hear Lenny back then...He was so silent most of the kids on the beach and the block called him a emo...Even if they didn't know him. "Because,Um, I was transferred." Lenny gave him the don't-lie-to-me-look. "Alright, here, the next time we see each other again, i'll give you a special object from the family line AND i'll tell you why...Okay?" I looked at Lenny, he was skeptical about it, I was sure he was going to say no. "Alright. But! Do you promise to keep your promise?" My dad had a full big smile that shown the little gab in his front teeth. "I promise on this promise to keep my promise." I was confused at the time. "Wait. What did you-" That was all I could say before my dad spread his white wings and flew up to the clouds. _

-Flashback is over transition!-

Yeah, our dad told us about being demi-angels when we where little so we could learn to fly before we where fife. "You think dad kept his promise Leo?" My brother turned to me after reaching the room my mom called us from. "I told you before! I HATE being called Leo!" I sticked my tongue out to my brother. I opened the door to see my mom talking to a familiar red headed,tall,pale, and tooth gabbed man. "Dad!" i gave my dad a hug as Lenny just walked in normally. "Sup pops" My dad smiled at us. "Wow you two are short. I thought you two would get a growth spurt by now." We both gave our father a death glare. "Alright, alright, I'll stop with the short jokes...We got something to talk about anyway." We both gave our dad a weird look. "You two know Corey and Trina Riffin?" I nodded. "Yeah we do. Why so dad?" My dad gave us a guilty look. "Well, Um, They have to die because they are the children of Satan." I about fainted when I heard my dad say that. "B-B-But dad he's my best friend." My dad gave me an anger look. "Did you know he was a demon?" Me and Lenny nodded. "THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU KILL THEM!?" I gulped. "Father, try to be reasonable, we never knew about us having to kill them. But, he is a nice guy, same with his sister now. All because they'll the daughter and son of-" My father then punched Lenny. "Do not continue that sentence Leo! I thought you knew better!" My brother put his hand on he now bruise on his face. I looked at my father with fire in my eyes. "DAD! First you tell me my best friend is going to be hunt down by angels and now you hurt your own son! Now I know why you were banded out of heaven!" Dad had his hand in a fist as he started to walk to me. My mother walked in fount of my father before he could do anything. "Lance, you already broke your daughters heart and punched your son in the face. I don't want you ever near them again. Now give Lenny what you promised and leave." My father looked like he was about to committee one of the seven sins a any moment...And it didn't seem to bother him. "Fine." He threw a helmet and necklace at me and Lenny. "You two are now and forever _never_ allowed in heaven." i have gotten Lenny an ice pack for his bruise as I looked at him in disbelief. "Isn't the big guy appose to choose that. Not you." My father jumped out the window with his wings out. "I'm sorry to say this but kids, you just chose the wrong side of the battle field." I was to worried about Lenny's bruise to care what my bastard of a angel father said. "Get the others, we're going." I looked at my mom is surprise. "What do you mean mom?" My mom turned to me. "He won't stop till your friends are dead, he knows where we are Laney, we got to move before your friends are killed and they're horns are on your father's wall." i gulped at what my mom said. "I guess you were right Len. This is only the begging."


	12. So,Your Dad Wants Me Dead

**So the idea of Zoey being the Daughter of the goddess of Kindness was from Jeanette Violet I just came up with adding her to the story, so thanks for the help Violet! :D**

Corey's POV

Laney was telling me what just happened as Carrie was talking to Lenny about his nasty bruise. "So your dad wants to kill me and my sister." Laney then nodded. "He punched Lenny after he stood up to him to try to be reasonable with him...You both know what happened after that." I then looked over to Lenny seeing his nasty black and blue bruise he had on the jaw line of the left side of his face. "That had to hurt." Lenny had a small chuckle come out. "Remember when me and Laney said 'not all angels are saints'? Well our dad was never a saint, that's why he's the angel of war. He doesn't had a pinch of misery to give to anyone, not even me,Lane, or Mike. Most angels said he was appose to be in hell, but the big guy gave him a second chance...i don't think he deserved it. This isn't the first time he punched me. it won't be the last either." My dad always talked about a devilish angel that deserved hell but was treated like loyalty in heaven. "Yeah, I heard of him then. I just got one question." "What is it Core?" I looked my best friend in the eye. "Why does he want to kill me? I mean, yeah me and my sister of the children of Satan but come on. We are not like any other demons, we don't haunt anyone at all. We even killed our own people to keep others safe." Laney had sad eyes...I never did like seeing people sad. But, oddly enough, Laney makes me feel anger when she's sad. It makes me want to beat the person who made her sad. "My father never liked demons... he thinks they need to die so there will be no sins for the humans to committee and heaven would grow stronger. But, there will always be sins in the world, nothing will be perfect, not even an angel is, I usually believe my dad thinks he's the big guy on campus in heaven but he's not." I nodded at Lanes. "Alright, I'll got get Kin and Kon ready, we have to move fast." Lane nodded. "I'll got get Mike, Zoey, and Mina ready as well. They should be around Nick or Trina so they won't be hard to find." Lenny got up at that moment. "I'll go find a new hiding place. We better know where to go is better then going out there with no plan at all." My mom heard us at that moment. "Kim and Konnie as already told every one. I would go with Lenny and find a place to stay for us." I just shrugged as I grabbed my back pack. "Lets go angels." Lenny put on a weak smile. Most likely it would hurt to smile with that nasty bruise on him. "Wait, i'll go too." I looked at Carrie with disbelief. "What? But you know we are now _all_ wanted by tons of war trained angels right?" Carrie picked up her backpack and grabbed a gun off he counter. "I don't care. I won't be much help just sitting here would I? And you guys would need a little backup."

Lenny's POV

"Yeah Corey, Carrie's right. We'll need all the help we can get at the moment." Damn my jaw hurts...I'm used to be hit in the head or punched and stuff but, this time he hit me because I was _protecting _a friend. He told me to always do that! "Are you sure your jaw is alright Lens?" I look over to see Care with a concern face. "Yeah, it'll be fine. Biggest thing to worry about right now is to find a new hide out." I stood up got some little helpful weapons and put in my pack back.

Laney's POV

I seen Carrie was concern about Len's bruise, I'm happy to think she likes him back. "Don't worry about Len, we both went threw worst. He'll be alright Carrie." Carrie blushed at that. "I'm really that readable am I?" She was whispering so Lenny and Corey couldn't hear. "Yes,yes you are Carrie. And don't worry, Lenny's easy to read too." She blushed again. "Wha?" I clapped my hands at that point. "Lets start hunting for a new HQ!" I grabbed my pack back and as we headed out, I grabbed the necklace my dad just gave me. "Why are you guys bringing those two?" i look over to Lenny he was holding a helmet our dad gave us. "The necklace is from our mom's side and the helmet is from my old teacher." That actually wasn't a lie like people though. The Helmet was from Lenny's old teacher, Locus and the necklace was from my mom's family that was passed down in her family for years. "Lets just keep going. We got to find a pace soon or we're sitting ducks." We exited the housed to see horror after horror behind our front door.

No1's POV

There was tons of blood ever where with a dead demon on every corner of every street. Angel's wings and body's in places you would never like to see, "What in the name of heaven happened here?!" An angel from our dad's army walked to the kids. "Kids get back in side. It isn't safe here." Laney and Lenny both had scared faces. "Marcus?! What happened!? Everything looked like they where burnt to dust." Marcus look like a 19 year-old boy but he was actually over 100 years and counting at the point. "Your dad...he ordered a counter attack. Most of us made it, some of us got our wings ripped off, and some of us died from our hearts being ripped out." Lenny then put on his helmet. "Seems like our dad is really wanted you and your sister dead Riffin. Meaning we have t work faster then ever. You guys in?" Laney nodded as Carrie and Corey just said, "Yeah!" and "No duh." The four pre-teens started running to the nearest located safe house in the small town.


	13. HQ's and We're Screwed

**Happy Halloween People! Sorry but this one will be a little short. Only about 600 words.**

No 1's POV

The four pre-teens where on a mission to find a new hide out, but it seems two of them weren't getting along, "Shut it Riffin and stick your tongue back in our mouth! You are not seven!" Corey kept sticking his tongue out to his gender bent doper ganger. "Why is it that they fight almost all the time?" Lenny looked at his sister when he questioned it as she just shrugged. "How the hell should I know bro?" Lenny then turned to his two friends in front of him...still fighting. "Well I'm going to get Care to calm down."

Carrie's POV

I don't even know why I'm fight with Riffin again. "Well at least I have some manner-ah!" I was being pulled away from Riffin by Lens. "What's the big deal Lens?" He then gave me a concerned yet cut-DON'T THINK THAT CARRIE! He only thinks as you as a friend anyway...No one really wants to like me anyway...Well, set for Kim and Konnie, I'm sure about Lens. "I'm kinda tired of you and Corey fighting all the time, I figured it was going to go to far at a moment so I decided to break it up." He just stared down at me with concerned green eyes. Oddly enough he was a little pit taller then me. Not by much, just a little."How did you guys start fighting any way?" I looked at him. "*sigh* It's a LONG story that we can save after we find the nearest place to make a HQ building."

Corey's POV

Right when Carrie was being pulled away put of our argument, Laney pulled me away as well. "Is everything cool Core?" I seen the concern look in her eyes. "Yeah, everything's fine Lanes, just now and then me and Carrie fight, nothing to worry about." She gave me a smirk. "Really? You mean fighting every ten minutes out of a hour is just 'now and then'?" "We fight that often huh?" Laney nodded. "Wow, i gotta to stop bringing up the past." Lanes looked confused. "What you mean by that Core?" I smiled at her brightly. "That's a long story for later. I'll tell you. Swearsies!" Lanes gave me a smile. Damn I love seeing her smile- Come on Riffin! Your a demon! She's a down to earth Princess of the Warrior Angels! She'll never like me...

Laney's POV

It's odd that there's a war against Angels and Demons and all I can think about is the son of Satan. I know it's wrong for me to have feelings for him but I can't help it! I think I might be having anxiety for the past few days thanks to the recent passed events. You would too if your dad wants your best friend and crush dead and to have his horns over a mantle! "HEY GUYS! Look at this!" Oh, No! When ever Lenny yells that it's bad luck! Me and Core ran about three minutes and looked at what Lenny found. "Hello, children, human,..._Demon."_

**Sorry about it being short, My teacher is giving us an end of the quarter math test on Monday so I've been studding my tail off. Anyway i'll make a longer chapter if i can next time!**


	14. Dad!

**There's some blood and fighting in this one so be ready alright? Alright. Now On with the story! **

Lenny's POV

I stood there right next to Corey, Carrie and Laney looking at my dad. Man! This isn't going to end well! "Dad! What are you doing here?! How did you find us!?" My father smirked as he landed on the ground right before us. "Whoa whoa whoa! THAT dude is your dad!?" Me and Laney nodded. "As you just seen. Your friends here aren't as quiet as they think." I swallowed hard. "Leave us alone Father." My father just kept the smirk on his face. "Oh, but this is just getting fun _Leo_." I never heard my father put so much venom in _anyone's_ name that much before. Me and Laney grabbed out our weapon's as Corey went demon mode and Carrie loaded her gun. "I said, leave us alone _Father_." My dad started to laugh. "Now you grown a bad bone! Really!? I should of killed you two when you where born! You have grown to disappoint me _Leo. _And _Laney._ You where always useless, TO EVERY ONE!" My dad swung his sword in Laney's direction as she blocked it with her own sword. " If i'm so useless how did I save so many lives _Father_! I always knew I wouldn't be able to impress you! SO I never tried! I didn't care you asshole!" My dad then swung at her legs. "That is a bad thing to call your father _Lanabeth." _I forgot dad wanted to call her that when we where born. "Don't call me that!" Laney yelled at she jumped to dodge the attack as stabbed dad hand with a mini dagger. "You little!" My dad then tried to punch Laney till Corey jumped up and kicked him in the face. "Your dad's a douche bag." I smiled at Corey's comment. "That's what all the angel's say." Me and Laney high-five about that. "Nice one." My dad grew anger as we made fun of him. "You little dumb ass kids! Do you know who you are talking to!?" Carrie then shot his ankle. "A jerk of a father that should be in hell." BURN! I smiled at Care. "Nice shot." I could easily see the blush on her face. "Thanks Lens." My father started growling at us. "What's wrong doggy? Cat got your tongue?" OH DOUBLE BURN! "Nice one Lanes!" Corey and Laney high-five each other with that. "I told you never get near a demon!" I pulled out my bow and shot an arrow at my father's arm. "Quit whining _Lance. _You just called her worthless, I wouldn't listen to you either." That got my dad over the top. He pulled out and gun and yelled out at the top of his lungs. "NOT EVERY ANGEL IS A SAINT AND I'M NOT EVEN CLOSE TO ONE!" And guess who he aimed at?

-Meanwhile at the old base-

No 1's POV

"Hey Mike. What's wrong?" Zoey and Mike where sitting in the living room at that point waiting for the arrival of the four pre-teens. "My older brother instincts are coming in. They're in danger! Come on Zoe we need to find them!" Zoey just nodded to Mike as they grabbed there backpacks and weapons then ran right out the door to find the Angels, demon and human.

-Back to the Pre-Teens Transition-

Laney's POV

"Lenny! Are you alright bro?!" Carrie's in shock, Corey's pissed off and my dad lift after he fired his gun. He was aiming for Carrie because she the human out of us but Lenny took the shot instead. "Come on Lenny! Wake the hell up!" Finally His right eye started to open. "Stop yelling Laney, your get some unwanted attention." Corey wiped the sweat off his forehead as Carrie could only stare at the blood mark in my brother's shoulder. "Damn this hurts." I kicked his leg lightly. "You dumb ass! Don't scare me like that. I thought you were dead!" He started to chuckle. "I got stabbed in my chest by a demon, bit by a snake, attacked by a assassin and I survived you for the past thirteen years...I think I can take a bullet." As with that I kicked him again for saying the last part. "You idiot. You're lucky your my brother."

**Sorry that I had to cut this one short. I had a few request for a other thing i'm doing. See ya on the flip side and stay musical!**


	15. New HQ and bullets

Lenny's POV

I stood up holding my bloody shoulder. "Your lucky, if he aimed just a little over he could of shot your heart or neck." I smirked. "Nothing I can't handle. As I said, i lived though 13 years with Lane here i'll think I'll survive a tiny bullet." After a while longer of searching we found the perfect HQ house. " I guess it's time to message our families and friends and tell them that we found a spot. I tried to get my phone out to message my brother and some of the other adults but Carrie pushed m arm down lightly. "You need to rest up and get a bandage on your wound." I blushed lightly knowing now she was holding my hand. " It's alright Care. We got to worry about the other's first. They could be next on my dad's check list." We stopped talking after my sister started to talk. "Care's right Lens, we can't help people if your a bleeding mess. Also cannibals are gonna come if they smell your blood." I smiled knowing for once my sister was thinking something out and was being over protected for once. "Alright, but i'll need help with the bullet." I took out a first aid kit out of my back pack. "I'll help. I had an A in both biology and health." I looked up to see Carrie telling my sister that. "Cool, you guys go up stares and get him bandaged up and me and Core will message the others that we found a place." I started to walk up stares as Carrie grabbed the add kit from me. "Come on Lens, the faster you walk the faster we can get that bullet out." We both walked into the farthest room we could find so if I screamed no one could hear it. After I walked in I took off my surprisingly non-holed leather jacket and my blood stained white and red skull t-shirt as Care washed her hands and opened the aid kit. Damn that's a nasty hole. I couldn't help but stare at the hole in my shoulder that the bullet left.

Laney's POV

"Alright that's everyone." Corey and I put our phones away and landed on the purple dusty couch. "Do you think that Lenny will scream when Carrie pulls the bullet out?" I laughed at that. "No duh, Len never went threw THAT much pain yet so he'll scream like a little school girl soon." I got a chuckle out of the blue haired demon right next to me. "Nice one Lanes." I blushed lightly as he said my nickname.

Carrie's POV

I hate to put Lens through this pain of having a bullet removed from his shoulder but, if I don't get it out the stitches won't keep in. "You ready Lens?" I looked over to see a shirtless red head angel. "Yeah, let's get this thing out." I blushed as I knelled down to be at his shoulder height but when I looked at his shoulder I could see his six-pack. "Alright," I held up the metal clip in my hand. "Here we go." I put the clip into his wound and he didn't flinch or scream as I grabbed the bullet but, I did hear him sing something as I pulled out the bullet from his shoulder. "I take the spot light. Always gives you stage this song would end right. Wish that you would stop making my head spin over and over it's over but what if we...If we just pretend. You'll play the love and baby I'll play the lead, so strike a pose and fake a smile you're coming with me. I'll strum my guitar cause girl I know how you 're just a little bit camera shy but you're still a star." I smiled at how he could sing while getting a bullet out of his shoulder. "Hey Lens, can I ask you two questions?" He smiled at me. "Sure, hit me." "One: What's the song your singing?" He was now watching me stitch his shoulder up with a needle and thread. "I wrote it when I was 12. It's called Camera Shy, I wrote it down when it just popped in my head." He gave me a shinny white grin as I blushed lightly. I grabbed you the guise and wrapped his shoulder up. "Two: Why did you take the bullet for me?" He put on his leather jacket over the bandage as he smirked. " Because," He got up and pulled me close to him making me put my hands on his chest. "I won't allow anything bad to happen to you."

Corey's POV

I was just playing the 'say the first word to come to your head' game. "Red." "Hair." "Angel." "You." "Wings." "Hawk." "Really?" "Corey." We both ended up laughing at the end. I have to say, i really love her laugh. If she was about to get shot I would take the bullet like Lenny did for Carrie. "Alright your turn Lanes." "Start me off!" I chuckled at that. "Venom." "Bit." "Junk" "Trunk" "Demon." "You." "Music." "Awesome." "Me." "Amazing." I smiled at what she said. "Love." "You." I blushed at this part as she pulled her knees to her face. I took hold of her hands and unwrapped them from her knees to see her face. "Do you mean it Lanes?" I blushed as she nodded.

-With Mike and Zoey-

Mike's POV

I looked at the message on my phone. "Seems like they're safe...but my dad shot Lenny in the shoulder but they also said, they got it handled." Zoey sighed in relief. "I was really worried about those four." I smiled. Zoey always treated Laney and Lenny like her own little brother and sister. "Yeah, let's go back to the base to help with the weapons." She nodded at me and we dashed off to the old HQ.

**This one's over 1000 words long so it took me a little but I got it done! Stay musical everybody! **


	16. Bands,Catch up, and Arguments

**Wow...I got to say this...You guys and gals are totally awesome! I mean it! I really appreciate the nice comments in the reviews. I'm trying my best to update all of my stories as much as I can so now and then some chapters might be late. There is a time skip in this one. It's been a week sense he advents in the last chapter, Laney and Corey are dating but they kept it a secret, Lenny hasn't fully healed from the bullet wound, and everyone else is like normal. Now on with the story shall we?**

Lenny's POV

I put my hand on the bandage on my shoulder. It still hurts a little, but I don't regret what I did for Carrie. It's been a whole week sense then. Everything seemed like it was going back to normal before my dad went nuts. I was sitting in the room where Carrie pulled the bullet out of my shoulder."Hey Lens, how's the shoulder?" I turned around to see my sister standing there. "Better...Still hurts though." Lane smiled at me. "I figured. I got you some pain reliever if you need it." I shook my head. "You know how I am about pills, but thanks any way sis." She sighed. "Well get ut of this room for at least ten minutes. Mom's making breakfast and Carrie's worried about you."I smiled. "Alright be right down." After she left I got up noticing I wasn't wearing t-shirt. I ran to my back pack across the room and grabbed out a black t-shirt that said in gold, Farewell My Love with a stitched heart over where my heart is in gold. I looked at the mirror...It looked like I was fine...But I wasn't...My dad tried shooting Carrie, he's also after Corey and Trina making anyone in his way his targets meaning we are all screwed soon...I also have to kill Satan him self so my _Father_ can finally give everything a rest. I sighed. "I really need a music break soon or i'll break." I walked down the stairs to see Carrie and Laney arguing about which band was better,We Came As Romans or Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, Kim,Kin,Kon,and Konnie where just randomly talking,Trina,Mike,and Zoey where just talking about how sucky school was,so I just sat next to Corey. "Hey Len,...Dude you look messed up. You alright?" I shrugged at his question. " I really can't make it far in my life with out music...Hopefully soon I'll have time to play my bass or something before I go crazy." "You think you'll got crazy? I _flipped out_ when I was grounded from my guitar once!" We both laughed at that. "How's the shoulder?" I put my hand over where the wound is. "It's better then when I got it."

Laney's POV

I didn't really care what anyone was thinking of me and Carrie at the moment...We fighting over which band was better at the moment...She think .A is the best and I think W.C.A.R can do better. **(A/N I really like both bands so I'll make a poll on my profile to see what you guys and gals think.)**"Fade Away and Hope where both highly viewed songs and both sound totally awesmazng!" Carrie then put a CD case on the table showing Red Jumpsuit Apparatus's song Face Down on it. "Face Down was also highly viewed and was used in many stories, the lyrics talk about a girl he loves getting beaten by her boyfriend and he's trying to tell him to stop what he's doing before she finds out there's better people for her making the band look totally awesome. Same with the song  
Your Guardian Angel, He's singing about a girl he'll do anything for, saying he'll even die for her. Making the band seem even more awesome then anything awesome on the plant full of awesome things." We both took deep breathes at the end of both our arguments. "Mine band is still better." We both said at the same time and then we both laughed. "Why where we fighting over bands?" Carrie just shrugged as we started to talk normally till a alarm went off. "Kids, come see this."

**Remember to check out my profile for the poll on which band is better, Stay musical everyone.**


	17. IT is Happening

**Hey sorry for the wait! I've been having bad cases of Writer's Block for some reason it just comes up out of no where. Now this one might be short compared to other chapters but it's because I'm trying to get over this writer's block. Ugh! The next chapter or two might be short. Am I repeating my self? Because I'm not sure if I am so i'll just let you guys go to the story. Enjoy!**

Lenny's POV

Everyone was quiet as we all walked to the window for look out side...I froze automatically. "Hey Lens, what's wrong?" I shock as I pointed at the trees. There stood my father's right hand man, Marcus, holding he bow aiming at me as he let got of the arrow. I duck as fast as I could before the arrow broke threw the glass and hit the wall. "Oh come on! Why can't we get a break?! Come on Len, we got to show this punk to leave us alone!" I looked out the window to see six demons next to Marcus smiling. My brother noticed the same thing."I don't think he's the least of our worries. Look! There's also demons with him. They look high ranked, we might need armor." All four of us nodded as we left in different directions to get out weapons. "How do they keep finding us? I don't get it! They find us no matter what we do!" My sister was getting angry with the fact my father wanted to hurt out friends and family. "I don't get it either sis. But, what i do get is that we have to get rid of these guys before anything bad happens." She nodded as she grabbed out her sword, helmet and shield. Me,Zoey,Laney, and Mike all ran out side with our weapons and small armor. "Okay Marcus! What are you doing here!?" I yelled at the red and blue eyed angel. "I came here to say I'm no longer a angel and that my Lord is waiting for your _arrival_." The old Angel turned around to the demons. "Let's go men." With that him and he's demons left in a blaze of fire. "_It's time._" I looked over to my brother like he was crazy. "What!? No way! We are not ready for this! Non of us are!" He gave me a soft look. "We can't change when _it_ happens. We have to get this done with so everything will turn back to normal. Sorry Len, we have to. Besides, I think most of us are ready. Don't worry little bro." Easy for him to say...I'm worried about my friends...My family...About losing _it_...and...Carrie. *Sigh* But, _it_ has to be done.


	18. Mike! Your so dead!

Lenny's POV

I sighed as I collapsed on to my bed with my guitar right next to me. "I guess I really did need a music break." I just laid there and thought of everything Marcus has said today. I'm not scared about IT but I'm just worried about everyone that will be apart of it...I mean, would you go on with your life knowing someone you fought for, someone you cared for, died right before your eyes and it was all your fault? I didn't think so. Right then there was a light knock on the door. "It's open." I couldn't get my self up at the moment thanks to the MAJOR pain that just sparked in my shoulder. The white door opened a little to show the blued haired girl that I swarmed my self to keep safe. "Hey Lens, How's the shoulder." I smiled weakly as she walked over to me. "Better then when I got it. But, I'll need a little help to get up though." Carrie smiled as she grabbed my hand and pulled me up with ease. "Thanks Care." She sat down right next to me. "No problem." After she said that it was silent. Not like one of those awkward silence but it was a comfortable silence. "Lens, is it cool if I asked you something?" I leaned back onto my bed with my good arm. "Go ahead Care." She turned to me and looked down. "What does it mean to you and Laney when you two said 'IT is happening'?" I frowned. She heard that? "IT means that...Well, I'll start from the beginning," I took a deep breathe and began the long story. "Back in the past, Corey's dad use to be the right hand man to God or as the fellow angels call him, 'the big guy'. Until one day 'Satan', as people call him today, betrayed 'the big guy' and tried to get angel's to help him over throw him and become his powerful 'demons' or followers. After Satan failed he was sent to the underworld for all eternity but, he swarm that one day, he'll come back and fight off all that he could throw at him and kill God once and for all as well as take over our world." I took a other deep breathe before continuing. "That's were me,Laney,Mike,Corey,Trina,and Zoey come in. It was told that us and seven chosen ones would defeat Satan and save heaven and all of the world from turning into slaves and being turned into ground zero." I looked at Carrie to see she was frozen with shock like she was stuck in the snow for a century. "I know it's hard to take in all at once but, no matter what happens I'll make sure you,Kim,Kin,Kon,Konnie,Nick, and Mina are safe. I promise that." She looked up at me again. "I'm not scared about everyone else safety." I sat straight up and gave her a confused look. "Huh?" She put her hand genteelly on my wounded shoulder. "You're the one with the wounded shoulder, I'm worried that they'll use it against you in battle." She looked at me with a sad and pained face then started to look down. "Carrie, look at me." She closed her eyes instead of looking up. "Carrie...Please." I couldn't help but feel depressed as she did this so I lifted up her head with my hand. She still didn't open her eyes. "Carrie...Please open your eyes." She opened her eyes slowly and looked at me with sad and depressed blue eyes. "Don't worry about me Care. I'll be fine. I'm more worried about you at the moment." I noticed that she blushed lightly. Might as well let everything out now should I? My heart started beating faster...Hopefully she can't hear it or I don't know what'll happen. I touched my forehead with her's and looked into her eyes. "You know, you're pretty awesome for a human." She smiled at me. "And you're pretty awesmazing for a angel." I smiled. It was silent like before then we started leaning closer to each other. Our lips were only about 10 centimeters away from each other. Then, "Hey little bro, I need your help!" I heard Mike yell from down stairs...Why does everything happen to me at the wrong timing?! Me and Carrie scooted away from each other but I couldn't stop staring at her eyes. "I think Mike needs you." She giggled. I blushed awkwardly and rubbed the back of my head. "Yeah, Mike, right. Well, see ya in a little Carrie." I stood up and walked out of the room, leaving behind with a giggling Carrie. Mike is defiantly going to pay for this.


End file.
